No strings attached
by Short on words
Summary: He still knows all the right words to say and she remembers exactly what he likes. Ex-lovers caught up in the friends with benefits dynamic, but that can't last forever, can it? AH / AU


**Warning ****: Mature content. But let's not pretend like anyone who shouldn't be reading this will stop just because I ask you to, it'll only spur you on… So just delete your recents to avoid trouble with mothers who check those, alright? :P**

**More effective warning:**** story ****_actually contains a plot_****, so if you're only looking for smut: there are many writers out here who do a much better job at that!**

**_There's nothing quite like fanfiction to forget about life for a while. Inspired by Muse, I present to you 'Madness'._**

**_xXx_**

_I, I can't get these memories out of my mind  
And some kind of madness has started to evolve  
I, I tried so hard to let you go  
But some kind of madness is swallowing me whole_

**xXx**

It was a cold, drowsy evening in May. Damon was working late, trying to get his paper finished in time. Correction: Damon was watching 'The Walking Dead' on his laptop, his paper forgotten on the background of his screen.

40 minutes later though, the episode was almost over. _Back to the damn paper. Or not? Wasn't there anything else he could do, if need be a chore… or Facebook maybe?_

The doorbell broke him out of his reverie and he happily pressed pause. _No more writing tonight._

"Elena?" he stated surprised, when he saw his ex-girlfriend fumbling with her fingers in front of his door. She didn't really reply, she just walked passed him into the room.

"How did you get in?" Damon inquired, knowing you needed a keycard to get into his apartment building.

"You neighbor recognized me, he let me in," Elena said simply.

"Oh," Damon replied, still not sure why she was visiting.

"Your thesis is coming along great I see," Elena commented dryly, eying the paused video on her ex boyfriend's laptop.

"Oh shut up, you can criticize once you get your master degree," Damon deadpanned, reminding her that he already had his first degree, while she was still writing her bachelor paper.

"Fine," Elena conceded, sinking into the large black sofa, staring absentmindedly at the floor.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Gilbert, but what exactly are you doing here?" Damon inquired.

"I wanted to watch a movie, and I remembered you had a big flat screen and an HDMI-cable to connect your laptop," Elena stated simply.

"Out of the blue?" Damon questioned, his eyebrow raised.

"Yes… do you want me to leave?" Elena asked.

"No, I was just stopping anyway, make yourself comfortable," he replied, flipping through trailers to pick an action movie they hadn't seen before. Part of him was still processing the fact that Elena had decided to show up all of a sudden, but another part of him was happy to have her in his apartment again. They'd been together for over three years and even after their amicable break-up a few months earlier, he still liked spending time with her.

After putting Godzilla on, Damon took the blue fleece blanket out of the closet and tossed it to Elena, before joining her on the couch.

"Wasn't there a party in your dorm tonight?" Damon asked after a while.

"Mmm," Elena mumbled.

"So, why are you hiding out here?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Wasn't feeling up to it," Elena murmured, keeping her eyes on the screen.

"Are you ok?" Damon questioned, a little concerned now.

"I just want to watch the movie, Damon," she averted his questioned.

"You know… I bet my shoulder still works as a makeshift pillow," Damon suggested playfully, trying to cheer her up. Elena gave him a small smile and scooted over, that was an offer she wasn't refusing tonight.

**xXx**

Halfway through the movie, Damon had wrapped his arms around Elena's back and she was snuggled against his chest, neither of them had really realized how it had happened, but they were somehow slipping into their old routine. It felt comfortable, easy. Make no mistake: Damon was still the annoying playboy Elena never wanted to date again, and Elena was still much too stiff and uptight for Damon's taste, but watching a movie together right there and right then felt… nice, somehow.

Ten minutes later Damon was absentmindedly rubbing tiny circles onto Elena shoulder and her hand rested on his upper tight. Again, no big deal. When their eyes met, however, the connection was suddenly evident to both of them and time seemed to freeze for just a split second. It was already too late though, they were passed the point of no return.

Elena realized she should not have come, as she pressed her lips to his. _She shouldn't be kissing him_, she knew she shouldn't, but it felt pretty darn amazing after all those months, and she'd had a really rough week. Damon didn't need any more encouragement, and soon he was kissing her back with a long lost vigor, cradling her face and holding her close, never breaking contact from fear she'd change her mind.

Sex was good. Fun. Being a healthy 24 year-old, Damon definitely had a healthy appetite for passion, but sex with Elena, that was incredible. She knew his body like the back of her hand and sleeping with her was nothing short of mind-blowing.

Hastily Damon started fidgeting with the zipper of her dress, as she expertly unbuttoned his shirt. Her eyes lit up for a tiny moment when she exposed his chest and Damon couldn't hide the small smile playing on his lips, proud that she still responded to him in that way. Seconds later, Elena's dress landed in a puddle on the floor and Damon gently lowered her onto the sofa, admiring the way her hair was played over the beige leather.

"You're still gorgeous," Damon whispered softly, touching the dark blue lace of her bra. When his eyes met hers though, she wasn't beaming like she usually would, when he commented on her beauty, all he saw was nervousness in her dark eyes.

"Elena, what's going on?" Damon whispered softly, dressed in nothing more than his boxers.

"Nothing," she whispered, averting his eyes.

"Elena, I know you…" Damon urged.

"I don't want to talk tonight, Damon. So what's it going to be: a good time or a psych eval? Because I'm not staying for the latter," Elena replied bitterly.

"Elena, I can't do this if you're going to regret it tomorrow," Damon insisted.

"Well, I need this tonight, so either you let me and you'll know I'm safe, or I'll go to the bar down the street. At this point, I could really care less. So?" she demanded.

"That's emotional blackmail," Damon accused.

"You're the one who got me naked," Elena remarked.

"Are you absolutely sure you want this?" Damon insisted.

Elena nodded.

"Then you're not leaving tonight," Damon stated.

"Damon-" Elena started to protest.

"No, I'm serious. You're upset, you're not leaving," Damon told her. Sleeping with her was one thing, but her leaving afterwards somehow made it… indecent.

"Fine," she deadpanned, "Enough talking." She pulled him down, moving her lips violently against his, effectively shutting him up.

**xXx**

Elena was impatient and Damon was soon making a wet trail of kisses down her stomach. He felt her shudder a little as his warm breath teased her folds. He'd missed that, her small reactions to his ministrations. He kissed her small bundle of nerves, enjoying the taste that lingered on his lips. She was moist, but then again, she always was when he got to have his way with her.

Pleasing Elena was unlike pleasuring other girls. Since they'd been together for years, he could play her like a fiddle. No other girl could genuinely scream, cry and squirm under him like she did. It was almost a game, teasing and pleasing her body. He knew just which buttons to push and the effect was… well satisfying would be an understatement.

His tongue moved expertly, eliciting barely suppressed moans as she fought to keep quiet and he fought to make her lose her mind. They were great together, always balanced. And Damon relished in the heavy breathing and the way she pulled his hair. She was close, he knew she was and when she finally let go… she looked absolutely mesmerizing. Cheeks flushed, skin glowing, hair a sexy mess. She was like a piece of art. _His piece of art_, in those precious moments.

Her eyes were closed for one brief moment, she looked peaceful, coming down from her high. Then she looked up at him from under dark lashes, a devious smirk playing on her lips and Damon knew it was his turn, the pain in her eyes was gone.

Elena elegantly rose from the sofa, lingerie forgotten on the side. She moved in front of him and grabbed his hips, adjusting his posture so Damon's back was comfortably supported by the pillows. He was resting low enough on the sofa to be relaxed and high enough to watch, as she found a place between his tights. _Damon loved to watch._

His boxers fell to the floor as Elena ran her tongue teasingly over the tip of his length, then she simply blew a little, eying him to gauze his reaction. Damon's eyes were already closed and it was clear he wouldn't need much stimulation to lose it, if she'd take him into her mouth now, they'd surely be done for the night. Instead she just massaged his tip, coating him with the already present liquid, as she enveloped his package with her lips, pulling down gently. Damon groaned loudly.

"Elena, if you keep doing that I-," a rush of air escaped his lips and his voice trailed off.

"I know…" she said, reluctantly releasing him with one last lick over his perineum, eliciting another moan.

Deciding to put him out of his misery, she straddled his lap and Damon's hands instantly moved to rest on her hips. He slowly pushed into her, relishing in the feel of unity as he thrust home. Fingers were good, lips were amazing, but nothing quite compared to the feeling of being inside of her. He'd been her first boyfriend all those years ago, and even now, filling her inch by inch, still felt pretty magical, although he'd never admit that out loud.

Elena wasn't about to let him savor the moment, however, she picked up the pace rather quickly, not in the mood for soft and sweet. Her nails were digging into the back of his shoulders and Damon had no option but to get with the program. They weren't together anymore, this was purely physical satisfaction. Damon moved his fingers to where their bodies met. _He could at least remind her of what she'd been missing out on._

With the little extra stimulation, Elena toppled over the edge in a matter of seconds, soon followed by her ex-boyfriend, who was quickly rethinking the status of their on-and-off relationship.  
Elena's head was on Damon's shoulder as she slowly came down to earth, Damon just held onto her, enjoying the way her body molded to his.

A minute later, however, the spell was broken and Elena moved, allowing a cold rush of air to hit Damon's sweaty body.

"Elena?" he drew softly.

"Shower," she explained.

"Can I-" Taking in her dazed expression he decided not to push his luck. "You can sleep in the grey shirt you like, top drawer on the right." Elena nodded and left the room, leaving a confused Damon behind.

**xXx**

Half an hour later they were both tucked in under the covers of Damon's king-sized bed. For the first time in four years, Damon regretted how spacious it was. Elena hadn't spoken since she'd gotten out of the shower. The silence was back.

"Elena, what's going on?" Damon whispered.

"I don't know… I was missing something…"

"Is that why you came tonight?" he insisted, turning on his side so he could face her. "Did tonight help?" he tried again.

"For a while..."

"Do you regret it?"

"No."

Neither of them said a word and a heavy silence stretched across the room.

"I don't want a boyfriend now," Elena spoke after a long moment.

"And yet you're here…" Damon mused.

"It was just sex," Elena defended herself.

"Really good sex," Damon commented, quirking his eyebrows.

"Goodnight Damon," Elena told him, turning her back on him.

"Goodnight Elena," Damon replied, letting the syllables roll off his tongue.

That was how it all started, once upon a time. That part was simple though, easy. The main question was how they'd ever make it stop…

**_xXx_**

_And some kind of madness has started to evolve_

**_xXX_**

**This is one of the concepts that could follow-up I will not obey, but since it's something that has been done many times before, so we'll see...**


End file.
